De pasteles y castigos
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Comer pasteles a escondidas no termina siendo una buena idea para Jun Pyo. Habrá que enfrentarse al enojo de Geum Jan Di. ONE SHOT.


De pasteles y castigos

.

.

.

Hola chic s,

Una disculpa, me he ausentado demasiado, entre que no he podido concretar ningún escrito y la carga de trabajo que he tenido últimamente, no había podido publicar nada, pero por suerte pude escribir este pequeño One shot que espero disfruten.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y sin embargo, Goo Jun Pyo seguía en la oficina, frustrado miro su reloj por millonésima vez, después miro al secretario Jung, quien con un gesto casi imperceptible, le indico que comprendía su frustración. Después interrumpió a quien hablaba

-Señor Cho, entiendo el punto, pero hasta que no tengan una solución al problema que nos atañe, me parece que esta reunión es pérdida de tiempo-Dijo el secretario Jung

-Pero si la solución es clara como el agua, deben usar solo una empresa que se encargue de la logística-

-Eso es imposible-Dijo Goo Jun Pyo-Además de que solo tendremos más problemas, necesitamos los acuerdos con las 10 empresas de logística redactados adecuadamente, haga que suceda-Dijo Jun Pyo poniéndose de pie. Los presentes lo imitaron y se despidieron mientras Jun Pyo se retiraba molesto de la sala. A algunos de los directores de distintas áreas se les había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que se homologara la logística de los Centros comerciales Shin Hwa contratando a una sola empresa, esto después de que una de las empresas encargadas de la logística tuvieran un error, y perdieran un pedido completo bolsos exclusivos. Por supuesto los directores vieron una gran oportunidad, algunos de ellos eran amigos del dueño de una de las empresas de logística, sin embargo Goo Jun Pyo no confiaría en una sola empresa de logística. Se dirigió a su oficina y aventó su libreta al escritorio, miro el reloj y suspiro de nuevo. Saco su teléfono y marco. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, rendido, le informo al secretario Jung que era hora de marcharse.

Después de veinticinco minutos el auto llegaba a casa. Con cansancio se dirigió a la entrada, pero cuando traspaso la puerta fue recibido efusivamente.

-¡Appa!-Dijo un pequeño de 6 años, Jun Pyo sonrió, a pesar de estar cansado, se sentía bien estar en casa.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces despierto?-Dijo Jun Pyo cuando los gritos de otro pequeño y una niña llegaron a sus oídos. Los tres abrazaron a Jun Pyo quien les sonrió con afecto, saludo a cada uno de ellos

-Niños, ¿No les había dicho que fueran a dormir?-Jun Pyo sonrió ante la voz de su esposa. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa pero su mirada era de preocupación. Sin embargo, Jun Pyo jalo su brazo y le dio un beso de saludo, corto pero con intensidad

-Iugh, Appa deja a Omma-Dijo su segundo hijo. Jun Pyo se separó de Jan Di riendo

-Ahora explíquenme porque están despiertos-Pidió Jun Pyo mientras Jan Di tomaba a la más pequeña en brazos.

-Te estábamos esperando-Dijo su primogénito Young Sung

-Pero es tarde-Reprocho Jun Pyo

-Pero prometiste que hoy veríamos las estrellas-Dice con un puchero su segundo hijo, Jae Joon.

-Appa lo prometió-Dijo la pequeña en brazos de Jan Di

-Niños, hagamos un trato, pueden ver las estrellas este fin de semana-Dijo Jan Di

-Ani, vamos al cuarto de Hae Won-Dijo Jun Pyo y los dos niños gritaron de alegría y se marcharon corriendo a la habitación de su hermana, Hae Won comenzó a moverse para poder bajar de los brazos de su madre y seguir a sus hermanos. Jan Di la dejo en el suelo y después miro a su esposo con reproche

-Jun Pyo-

-Mwho?-Dijo el quitándose el saco

-Deberían irse a dormir, tú estás cansado y mañana tienen escuela, no querrán despertarse por la mañana-

-Hablare con ellos para que obedezcan mañana- Dijo Jun Pyo

-Pero…-

-Si estoy cansado, pero lo prometí-Dijo Jun Pyo. Jan Di miro a su esposo con preocupación, podía notar en cansancio en sus ojos pero también la obstinación, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo escucharía, para Jun Pyo las promesas que hacía a sus hijos eran sagradas.

-¿Cenaste?-

-No-Dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de Hae Won

-Araso…solo una hora-Grito mientras Jun Pyo caminaba, escucho la risa del hombre-Hablo enserio-

-Araso araso-Dijo el sonriendo aún.

Jan Di decidió servir un poco de leche y galletas, así que se dirigió a la cocina. Después entro a la habitación de Hae Won. En silencio, acomodo las galletas y la leche en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación. Era una habitación grande, pero Jun Pyo había sido tajante en que cada uno tuviera su propio espacio. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, la habitación tenía un ventanal grande, cerca de la ventana Jun Pyo había acomodado el telescopio.

-Appa enséñame otra estrella-Dijo Young Sung, Jun Pyo observo por el telescopio y selecciono otra estrella para observar, comenzó con una sencilla explicación de donde se encontraba dicha estrella y demás, mientras sus hijos se peleaban por observar

-Basta-Dijo Jun Pyo en voz suave-Tomen turnos-Indico, los niños obedecieron a su padre. Los niños se encontraban de pie en un sillón para alcanzar el telescopio mientras Jun Pyo permanecía de pie y observaba a sus hijos.

Jan Di sonrió ante ello, siempre le había fascinado ver la interacción de Jun Pyo con sus hijos, a pesar de que cuando se enteraron que tendrían a Young Sung, Jun Pyo expreso la inseguridad que tenía de convertirse en padre, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Siempre los cuidaba, procuraba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Jan Di se levantó de la cama y camino hacia su esposo, abrazándolo, el correspondió al abrazo mientras seguía observando a sus hijos.

-Jae Joon, deja que Hae Won también mire-Dijo Jun Pyo. Jan Di cerro los ojos, saboreando la calidez de los brazos de su esposo.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?-Pregunto Jun Pyo en voz baja

-Cansado-Dijo ella-Aunque solo estoy asistiendo en operaciones, fue muy cansado, ¿Qué hay de tu día?-

-Fue un horror, un problema con una de las empresas de logística-Jan Di abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de su esposo

-Sé que lo resolverás-Dijo ella sonriendo

Jun Pyo asintió. Jan Di había cambiado bastante desde sus épocas de escuela, ahora era más expresiva, desde que habían tenido hijos ya no era tan tímida, ahora era más común recibir abrazos y besos de ella, o escuchar "te amo" de sus labios, aunque había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Muy bien niños-Dijo Jan Di-Ahí hay galletas y leche, coman un poco, después se irán a dormir-

-Omma-Dijo su hijo mayor

-No quiero escuchar peros, vayan-Los tres pequeños obedecieron a su madre, Jun Pyo soltó a su esposa y se dirigió a agarrar galletas y leche también. Cuando terminaron, arropo a cada uno de ellos para después dirigirse a su habitación, donde se cambió, y se unió a su esposa en la cama.

Jan Di dejo que Jun Pyo se acurrucara cerca de su pecho y comenzó a acariciar el cabello rizado del joven CEO. Jun Pyo suspiro, y sin decir nada, ambos se fueron sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo podía escuchar el caos en el comedor desde el pasillo, los niños eran demasiado hiperactivos por las mañanas

-¡Yah! Young Sung pon el ejemplo y siéntate-Escucho a su esposa decir, no pudo evitar sonreír, podía imaginarse la escena aunque aún no llegaba al comedor. Cuando llego, sonrió ante la escena frente a él. Los niños simplemente no estaban quietos, y Jan Di estaba peleando porque Hae Won desayunara, mientras Jae Joon y Young Sung no paraban de correr por el comedor

-¡Niños!-Dijo Jun Pyo cuando entro, los dos pequeños dejaron de correr y se apresuraron a sus asientos. Jan Di lo fulmino con la mirada

-Pudiste bajar antes-Reclamo ella mientras los niños comenzaban su desayuno

-Tenía sueño-Replico el con simpleza

-Aish-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca mientras ayudaba a Hae Won a comer. Cuando todos terminaron su desayuno, Jan Di miro a sus hijos-Suban a lavarse los dientes, y si no están en la sala en 20 minutos, quedaran castigados hoy-Los niños corrieron de inmediato, las amenazas de su madre no eran para tomarlas a la ligera-Y tú también-Dijo mirando a su esposo, quien se apresuró a su habitación a seguir las ordenes de su esposa.

Veinte minutos después todos estaban listos para salir de casa. Llevaron a Young Sung y a Jae Joon a la escuela, mientras que a Hae Won la llevaron a casa de los padres de Jun Pyo quienes cuidaban de la niña mientras trabajan. Jan Di tenía un horario corto en el hospital, ventajas de ser esposa del dueño. De hecho, desde que ella entro a hacer sus prácticas, muchas políticas cambiaron, dando horarios más flexibles, sobre todo a aquellas mujeres que tenían hijos. Cuando ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, supo que quería pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero también quería seguir desarrollándose como doctora, por ello seguía trabajando pero tomando un horario muy flexible.

Aunque no le agradaba mucho que su pequeña se quedara con los padres de Jun Pyo, no tenía muchas opciones, sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con la tintorería expandiéndose, su hermano ya trabajaba. Otra opción era una niñera, pero no le agrado la idea, así que sus suegros fueron la mejor opción, si bien si tenían una niñera, no se ocupaba de sus hijos todo el tiempo.

Jun Pyo dejo a Jan Di en el hospital y se marchó a la oficina.

.

.

.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Jun Pyo había decidido marcharse a las cinco, estaba revisando unos papeles cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Adelante-Dijo él, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar gritos y risas. Goo Jun Pyo miro sorprendido a los recién llegados

-Hijo-Dijo su padre mientras Young Sung y Jae Joon intentaban subir a su silla para sentarse en sus piernas.

-Tranquilos-Dijo Jun Pyo sonriendo.

-Appa-Dijo la pequeña Hae Won que estaba en brazos de su abuelo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Jun Pyo mientras saludaba a sus hijos

-Los niños querían darte una sorpresa-Explico su padre

-Appa-Dijo Jae Joon-Trajimos pastelitos-Dijo el niño mostrándole la bolsa que traía en las manos

-Su madre los castigar si sabe que comieron pastelitos antes de cenar-Dijo Jun Pyo con las manos en la cintura, sin embargo, los niños inmediatamente pusieron cara de súplica, Jun Pyo no podía negarse ante esas caritas

-Secretario Jung-Llamo de inmediato. El secretario apareció de inmediato

-Dígame señor-Dijo el secretario con una sonrisa, Jun Pyo era como un sobrino para él, siempre le alegraba verlo con su familia.

-Consiga algunos platos y un poco de té, los niños trajeron pasteles-Dijo Jun Pyo sonriendo, los niños de inmediato sonrieron

-Enseguida señor-

-También traiga un plato y una taza para usted-Dijo Jun Pyo. El secretario Jung sonrió y siguió sus órdenes, el padre de Jun Pyo se dirigió a los sillones que había en la enorme oficina, frente de los sillones había una mesa, entonces indico a los niños que comenzaran a acomodar las cosas. Jun Pyo siguió revisando el documento que tenía pendiente, entonces sintió un golpe en su pierna, era Jae Joon. Jun Pyo lo sentó en su regazo y siguió mirando el documento. Jae Joon sabía que su papá estaba trabajando, miro el documento pero claro, solo veía muchas letras. Frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que su padre veía, finalmente se rindió y dejo que su padre siguiera con lo suyo

-Ya está todo listo-Anuncio el padre de Jun Pyo. El joven CEO asintió, iba a dejar el documento en el escritorio, cuando su hijo señalo de la nada un párrafo, confundido miro el párrafo, entonces sonrió.

-Gracias-Dijo Jun Pyo besando la cabeza del niño, el pequeño Jae Joon sonrió.

Todos se sentaron en los sillones dispuestos a comer pastelitos, sin embargo, los niños solo comieron uno por orden de su padre, Jun Pyo los conocía, si comían más no querrían cenar y Jan Di se enojaría.

-Entonces Appa, ¿Qué haremos con los demás?-

-Los repartiremos entre su abuelo el secretario Jung y yo- Anuncio Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo se encontraba demasiado satisfecho, su padre había comprado muchos pastelitos. Eran las 6 cuando se alistaron para irse.

-Appa-Dijo su primogénito cuando subieron al auto-¿Podemos comprar un pastel?-

-¿Otro?-Dijo Jun Pyo con sorpresa

-Deh, así Omma puede comer también-Jun Pyo sonrió ante la propuesta.

.

.

.

-Omma-Gritaron tres niños mientras corrían a saludar a Jan Di que ya se encontraba en casa

-Hola niños ¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto ella

-Fuimos a visitar a Appa-Informo Jae Joon. Fue entonces que Jun Pyo entró a la casa con una caja en manos

-Hola-Dijo Jan Di cuando su esposo la saludo

-Hola-Respondió Jun Pyo sonriendo

-¿Los niños te fueron a visitar?-Dijo ella mientras los niños corrían a sus habitaciones

-Deh, mi padre los llevó-Informo Jun Pyo

-¿Y esa caja?-Dijo con sospecha Jan Di cruzando los brazos

-Los niños querían que te trajéramos pastel-

-Vaya, usarme de pretexto para comer pastel- Dijo Jan Di con una sonrisa

-Los dejaras comer un poco de pastel ¿Cierto?-

-Si acaban su comida sin protestar…lo pensaré- Dijo antes de marcharse. Jun Pyo pidió que llevaran el pastel a la cocina así podría enfriarse más.

El resto de la tarde, Jun Pyo y Jan Di pasaron tiempo con sus hijos.

Jun Pyo estaba jugando con la pequeña Hae Won y con Jae Joon, mientras Jan Di se aseguraba de que Young Sung terminará una actividad que le dejaron en la escuela.

La sala de los Goo era un hervidero de risas, el personal estaba acostumbrado a ello, y si eran honestos, muchos de ellos estaban realmente felices, algunos habían trabajado en la mansión Goo mientras Jun Pyo era pequeño. Mirarlo siendo feliz con su familia era una sensación indescriptible para ellos.

Finalmente Young Sung había terminado los deberes, así que ahora todos jugaban. Jae Joon y Yung Sung peleaban con su padre quien fingía ser un monstruo enojado, mientras Hae Won los miraba y reía sin parar. Jan Di miraba entretenida como sus hijos sacaban sus espadas de Star Wars y Jun Pyo tomaba otra.

-Serás un Sith Appa-Dijo Jae Joon.

-No podrán contra mí-Dijo Jun Pyo. La imagen era cómica, Jun Pyo peleando con dos pequeños mientras hacían ruidos que dieran la ilusión de que las espadas sonaban igual que en las películas. De pronto Hae Won fue por otra espada y comenzó a ayudar a su papa a pelear con sus hermanos

-Yo ayudare Appa-Dijo la pequeña gritando y riendo mientras sus hermanos intentaban atacarla. Jan Di se mantuvo mirando la pelea, amaba tener una familia, amaba que Jun Pyo fuera el padre de sus hijos. Miro su reloj y suspiro.

-Ahhhh-Dijo exageradamente Jun Pyo mientras se tiraba al suelo y Young Sung se subía a su pecho seguido de Jae Joon. Jun Pyo los abrazo a ambos y les hizo cosquillas. Hae Won no quiso quedarse atrás y también se unió a ellos.

-Muy bien muy bien-Dijo Jan Di acercándose a ellos y arrodillándose al lado de Jun Pyo que seguía en el suelo.-A lavarse las manos, es hora de cenar-

-Awww-Dijeron todos

-No lo diré dos veces-Los niños se apresuraron, Young Sung ayudo a sus hermanos a llegar al baño y que se pudieran lavar apropiadamente

-¿No te piensas levantar?-Dijo Jan Di. Jun Pyo la jalo del brazo para que quedara un poco sobre él

-En un momento-Dijo cerrando los ojos

-¡Yah! Vamos a cenar-Ante la mención de la comida, Jun Pyo no se sintió muy bien

-Vamos-Dijo aun sin soltar a Jan Di

-Debes dejar que me ponga de pie-

-Solo si me das un beso-

-Aish, Goo Jun Pyo- Jun Pyo abrió los ojos y sonrió. Jan Di le dio un beso rápido y después golpe su pecho para que la dejara ponerse de pie. Jun Pyo solo rio y siguió a su esposa.

La cena fue tranquila, todos pudieron disfrutar del pastel que habían comprado, los niños estaban felices pues habían comido dos veces pastel en el día.

Finalmente Jan Di y Jun Pyo dejaron dormir a sus hijos, para después ellos hacer lo mismo.

Era de madrugada cuando Jan Di despertó cuando escucho varios ruidos, provenían del baño

-Jun Pyo-Dijo ella tocando la puerta. Al solo obtener como respuesta algunos sonidos decidió entrar, encontró a su esposo, vomitando, de inmediato se acercó. Cuando Jun Pyo termino, se puso de pie precariamente y se dirigió al lavabo

-Estas sudando-Dijo Jan Di

-Me duele mucho el estómago-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Vayamos al hospital-Dijo Jan Di antes de que de nuevo Jun Pyo vomitara. Jan Di llamo a una chica del servicio quien de inmediato le informo al chofer. Jan Di se colocó una chamarra y unos tenis y ayudo a Jun Pyo quien no dejaba de temblar, y ambos partieron al hospital, dejando a los niños al cuidado de los padres de Jun Pyo quienes se apresuraron a llegar a la casa de su hijo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Jun Pyo parecía no mejorar

-Bien, tiene una infección bastante severa en el estómago, debió ser algo que comió-Dijo el doctor-Le daremos medicina y por hoy, debe pasar la noche aquí-Informo antes de marcharse.

Jun Pyo se encontraba acostado, con una intravenosa. Jan Di se sentó a su lado y acaricio su frente con preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto cuando Jun Pyo abrió los ojos

-Mejor-Dijo con voz débil

-¿Qué comiste Jun Pyo?-Dijo Jan Di

-Debieron ser los pastelitos-Dijo Jun Pyo recordando que el pastelito de frutas que había comido sabía extraño.

-¿Pastelitos? Pero solo comimos un pastel y todos comimos del mismo-Jun Pyo se dio cuenta de su error y suspiró. –Goo Jun Pyo-Dijo Jan Di notando la expresión de culpabilidad de Jun Pyo

-Compre pastelitos por la tarde para el secretario Jung y comí algunos-Mintió Jun Pyo. Jan Di pudo notar la mentira en sus palabras

-Goo Jun Pyo-Dijo severamente

-Mwho?- Jan Di suspiro, decidió creerle por el momento.

-Iré a casa a ver a los niños y regresaré más tarde, descansa-Dijo besando su frente. Jun Pyo asintió y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco

.

.

.

Jan Di regreso a la mansión, eran las 7 de la mañana, había pasado casi toda la noche con Jun Pyo en el hospital. Los niños ya se encontraban despiertos.

-Omma-Gritó Jae Joon mientras corría hacia su madre-¿Dónde está Appa?-Dijo mientras Young Sung y Hae Won llegaban a abrazarla

-Su padre está enfermo del estómago, vendrá más tarde-Explico ella

-¿Por qué le duele el estómago?-Dijo Young Sung

-Al parecer comió pastelitos-Los niños se miraron de inmediato-Niños-Dijo Jan Di con sospecha-¿Qué pasa?-De pronto Hae Won comenzó a llorar

-Enfermamos a Appa-Dijo la niña llorando. Jan Di la miro confundida, fue entonces que su suegro se unió a ellos y tomo en brazos a Hae Won

-Arabeoji, enfermamos a Appa-Dijo la niña llorando

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Dijo Jan Di acercándose

-Porque nosotros le dimos los pastelitos-Dijo Young Sung con culpabilidad evidente en sus ojos

-Mwho?-Dijo Jan Di mirando a los niños y a su suegro

-Ayer cuando lo visitamos en la oficina llevamos pastelitos-Explico su suegro-Los niños querían llevarle a su padre algo dulce.-

Jan Di los miro de manera seria, Jun Pyo le había mentido, miro a los niños, los tres lucían culpables, Hae Won seguía llorando.

-Basta-Dijo Jan Di-Hablare más tarde con ustedes sobre esto, ahora apresúrense que tienen que ir a la escuela y yo debo ir a trabajar, más tarde iremos a ver a su padre-Dijo Jan Di Los niños obedecieron de inmediato. Boon Hyun dejo en el suelo a su nieta

-No seas tan dura con ellos-Dijo Boon Hyun cuando ambos estuvieron solos

-No debieron comprar pastelitos-Dijo ella

-Los niños tenían buenas intenciones, son niños Jan Di- Intento de nuevo Goo Boon Hyun

-Lo pensaré-Dijo ella más tranquila. Tal vez solo regañaría un poco a los niños, pero el que se llevaría la peor parte definitivamente sería Jun Pyo, por haber mentido.

.

.

.

Jun Pyo se sentía mucho mejor, había decidido hacerse a un lado de los negocios por un día, al menos lo había intentado por un momento, hasta que comenzó a recibir demasiadas llamadas de los gerentes de distintas áreas. Se apresuró a llamar al secretario Jung y pedir que su laptop fuera llevada al hospital.

En ese momento se encontraba escribiendo mientras reposaba en su cama, el secretario Jung se encontraba a su lado en un sillón, revisando algunos documentos.

-He investigado el párrafo que menciono joven-Comento el secretario logrando que Jun Pyo apartará a vista de la computadora-Hay términos ambiguos, tomo una buena decisión al no firmarlo-

-Jae Joon me lo señalo, no creo que entienda de que se trata pero me alegra saber que mi hijo me ayudo en esto-Dijo Jun Pyo con una sonrisa-Redacta de nuevo el documento, ya sabes que hacer-Dijo Jun Pyo obteniendo una afirmación por parte del secretario Jung.

-No deberías estar trabajando-Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Jun Pyo sonrió

-Ji Hoo-Dijo a modo de saludo

-Me alegra saber que estas mejor pero enserio no deberías estar trabajando-Dijo Ji Hoo checando el historial de Jun Pyo.

-Ya sabes cómo es a veces el trabajo, no vas un día y todos se vuelven locos-Dijo Jun Pyo El secretario Jung sonrio, era verdad que sin Jun Pyo muchas cosas se salían de control.

-Debes descansar-Amonesto Ji Hoo

-Lo haré lo haré, solo terminare este documento y descansaré-Dijo volviendo a escribir, 15 minutos después apagaba la computadora, Ji Hoo seguía en la habitación.

-¿Cómo has estado Ji Hoo? Tienes unas ojeras terribles-

-Pues Sun Hee no me ha dejado dormir mucho, cada que llego del trabajo insiste en que veamos al menos una película, después exige jugar por al menos otra hora-Dijo el joven doctor refiriéndose a su hija menor

-¿Enserio? Y que hay de Jung Tae- Dijo Jun Pyo refiriéndose al hijo mayor de Ji Hoo

-Él está bien, cuando llego a veces ve la película con nosotros, otras veces se va a dormir más temprano-Dice encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Cómo están tus hijos?-

-Traviesos como siempre, pero son niños-Dijo Jun Pyo sonriendo. Ji Hoo devolvió su sonrisa, debía admitir que tener una familia les había sentado bien a todos.

-Y dime….¿Por qué te enfermaste?-

-Creo que comí demasiados pastelitos-Admitió Jun Pyo

-Ah ya veo, espero que Jan Di no se enteré, me temo que estarías más tiempo en el hospital debido a las patadas que te daría-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Yah! Por supuesto que eso no pasaría, soy el gran Jun Pyo-

-Y ella es Geum Jan Di-Dijo Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo lo miro con exasperación, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de inmediato tres niños entraron corriendo y subieron a la cama de Jun Pyo

-Appa-Dijeron los niños con alegría

-Hola Samchon-Dijo Young Sung refiriéndose a Ji Hoo, el caballero blanco saludo a los hijos de Jun Pyo y decidió marcharse, entonces noto que Jan Di estaba en la entrada de la habitación y miraba con detenimiento a su esposo. Ji Hoo conocía esa mirada, auguraba problemas para su amigo. Antes de salir, Ji Hoo puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jan Di en un intento de tranquilizarla. Jan Di lo miro pero no dijo nada, no hacían falta palabras, él le estaba pidiendo ser indulgente, ella le estaba respondiendo que lo pensaría. Después del intercambio de miradas, Ji Hoo salió de la habitación, ya casi era su hora de salida y quería estar con su familia.

Jan Di entro suspirando a la habitación, el secretario Jung estaba guardando la computadora de Jun Pyo y los documentos.

-Niños-Dijo Jan Di seriamente. Los niños miraron a su madre con miedo.-Secretario Jung, ¿Podría llevar a los niños a casa? Los estará esperando el padre de Jun Pyo-

-Omma-Protestaron los niños

-No quiero escuchar ni un pero, llegare con su padre más tarde una vez que firmemos los papeles del alta, ¿Araso? Cuando llegue no los quiero ver despiertos-Amenazo Jan Di. Los niños se despidieron de Jun Pyo y se marcharon cabizbajos.

-Jan Di-Dijo Jun Pyo sorprendido por la seriedad de su esposa. Pero Jan Di no respondió, cuando los niños se fueron, se acercó de inmediato a la cama y le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Jun Pyo-¿Y eso por qué fue?-Dijo Jun Pyo

-Por mentirme-Dijo ella molesta-¿Dejaste que los niños comieras pasteles?-

-Mwho?-Dijo Jun Pyo nerviosamente-Ani, ¿Cómo iba a dejar que comieran pasteles?- Dijo mirando a todos lados menos a su esposa, pero Jan Di inmediato sujeto su rostro y lo miro con enojo

-¿Por qué dejaste que comieran pasteles?-Dijo molesta. Jun Pyo sujeto las manos de su esposa y la jalo de tal forma que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca-Yah!-Protesto Jan Di, entonces Jun Pyo la beso, Jan Di se resistió un poco, pero finalmente correspondió el beso. Cuando él la soltó, ella lo miro con frustración

-Mianhe-Dijo sinceramente Jun Pyo. Entonces la jalo de nuevo para que ella se sentara en la cama, cerca de él, la abrazo-Ahora escúchame-Dijo Jun Pyo mirándola. Jan Di decidió escuchar-Los niños llegaron con pasteles, solo comieron uno, yo comí más, por ello me enferme-

-Pero los niños…-

-Solo fue un pequeño pastel Jan Di-Explico Jun Pyo

-No debieron comerlo-

-Perdón-Dijo de nuevo Jun Pyo

-Está bien-Dijo ella separándose bruscamente de él.-Solo quiero que sepas que no habrá postres para los cuatro en el próximo mes-

-Jan Di-Protesto Jun Pyo

-Todos tienen que aprender a seguir las reglas-Dijo ella a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Jun Pyo la sujeto por la cintura y recargo su rostro en el hombro de su esposa.

-Araso-Dijo él, Jan Di intento ponerse de pie, pero Jun Pyo la sujeto fuertemente-Solo unos minutos-Dijo el suspirando. Jan Di acaricio la mejilla de Jun Pyo. A veces se preguntaba si solamente vivía con tres pequeños, dado que Jun Pyo a veces se portaba como un niño, siempre buscando su atención. Pero sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, Jun Pyo era un buen hombre. Lo amaba.

-Vamos a casa-Dijo Jan Di. Jun Pyo la dejo ponerse de pie y comenzó a prepararse mientras ella se dirigía a firmar el alta de Jun Pyo.

Más tarde cuando llegaron a casa, y Jun Pyo a pesar de sentirse cansado comenzó a jugar con sus hijos, Jan Di decidió que solo los dejaría sin postres por dos semanas, dos semanas serían suficientes para que aprendieran la lección. Además se olvidó que la habían desobedecido, pues ella les había dicho que cuando llegaran debían estar acostados.

Jan Di se unió a sus hijos para jugar un rato, olvidándose de castigos, dedicándose a disfrutar del amor de su familia.

.

.

.

FIN

AN: Espero que les agrade este One Shot, no sé cuándo escribiré de nuevo, pero espero que sea pronto. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
